Story Time for Nessie
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: On the night before her anniversary, Esme tells Renesmee an interesting bedtime story. A story written for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge...


**A/N **_I found this challenge the other day and then saw this story, which was unfinished, and thought that it could work for the challenge so I finished it. Its A/U...._

_I'd like to give a huge thank you to **Kathie (katmom)** and **LittleFairyMaiden** for making this look so pretty and telling me what they thought. I'd also like to thank **LittleFairyMaiden **for helping me with the title of this oneshot for without her, it wouldn't have a name..._

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; Stephenie Meyers does..._**

**TWILIGHT ANNIV****ERSARY CHALLENGE**

**Entries accepted until ****11/30/09**

**Voting begins ****12/1/09**

**Title: Story Time for Nessie**

**Author: hippogriff-tamer**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 1,987**

**Summary: On the night before her anniversary, Esme tells Renesmee an interesting bedtime story. **

**This story is an entry for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge, hosted by edward-bella-harry-ginny, Justine Lark and Gleena. For complete challenge details, to read the rest of the challenge submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the challenge community at:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twilightanniversarychallenge **

* * *

_My eyes fluttered open and I saw a white wall above me. I didn't know where I was or what happened. The last thing I remembered was standing at the edge of a cliff. I was distracted by my thoughts when I heard the door creak open. I jumped up and backed myself into the corner of the room. I looked to the door and saw a man in the doorway. He had blonde hair, pale skin and light ocher eyes. _

_He stayed at the door and smiled at me. "Please don't be afraid. My name is Carlisle…" _

_His voice was calm. I relaxed sensing no danger. "I'm Esme." My eyes widened as I heard my voice for the first time. It sounded like wind chimes. _

"_Nice to meet you," Carlisle said._

_I looked around the room and noticed a bed with white sheets. Oak tables sat on each side and there was a vanity mirror by the door along with a dresser that matched the tables. "Where am I?"_

"_You are in a spare bedroom in my home."_

"_How did I get here?"_

"_I brought you here," he answered. _

"_Why?" I asked, wanting yet fearing the answer at the same time. Though he seemed kind, he could have been a killer._

"_I was working in the hospital when they brought you in. Your heartbeat was faint and you were near death so I saved you."_

_I was confused. If I was so near death why didn't he just leave me at the hospital where the doctors and nurses could tend to me? With that question in mind I asked, "Saved me? How?"_

_He cleared his throat. "Do you feel a burning sensation in the back of your throat?"_

_It felt like there was a fire in my throat so I nodded. _

"_We should probably feed before I explain anymore," he told me._

"_Is there a kitchen? I could cook."_

_He chuckled softly; it sounded like music. "There is a kitchen, but it's hardly used."_

"_But then what do we eat?"_

"_Well, we drink blood," he said._

_My hand flew up to my gaping mouth. "Blood!?"_

_He nodded. "Esme, I am a vampire… and so are you."_

_I knew now that Carlisle was just joking; he had to be joking for vampires didn't exist outside of novels. _

"_You should not kid me so Carlisle."_

_His face lacked any humor as he spoke, "I'm being perfectly serious." _

"And that's what happened when I met your grandfather."

"Grandma, that's not what happened. Vampires aren't real," Nessie stated.

I fluffed her long bronze hair and smiled. "How do you know that they aren't?"

"Because I've seen you and grandpa eat chicken and burgers," she answered. "And Uncle Emmett can eat a huge steak all by himself."

I chuckled. "Yes, your uncle does have a big appetite."

"Are you talking about Emmett again, honey?"

Carlisle walked into the large pink bedroom. Alice had decorated the room for when Nessie stayed over. Like her mother, she wasn't fond of the color, but for Alice's sake she didn't say anything. She was quite perceptive for a nine year old.

"Grandpa!"

She jumped up out of bed and ran to him. He swept her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I told Grandma that Uncle Emmett can eat a huge steak all by himself."

He snickered. "That he can sweetie."

He walked over and gently placed her back in bed and gave me a light peck on the lips.

Nessie was smiling as she watched us. "Grandpa, did you know that you and Grandma are vampires?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Vampires? Really?"

She nodded. "Grandma told me a story how she met you and she said that you two were vampires."

"And what did you say?" he asked her.

"That it isn't true and that I've seen you eat chicken and burgers."

He winked at me. "Grandma likes to exaggerate, honey."

I smiled. "Actually, I met your grandfather at the hospital."

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "She was visiting her friend Carmen who worked there."

"And he bumped into me when I was on my way to my car."

"I was so mesmerized by her beauty; I forgot to look where I was going."

"You were the handsomest man I had ever laid eyes on."

Nessie yawned and shimmied under her comforter.

"It's time for you to go to sleep," I told her.

"But I want to hear more about you and grandpa," she argued with lidded eyes.

"We can tell you more tomorrow, sweetie," Carlisle told her.

She yawned again. "Okay."

Carlisle removed his arm from my shoulder and we kissed her on the forehead before saying goodnight and turning off the light.

I gave him a kiss once we were downstairs sitting on the couch. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we enjoyed each others' company.

"How was your day, Esme?"

I sighed. "I tried to occupy Nessie by asking her to help me redecorate my office by going shopping for new linens, but she's just like her mother."

Carlisle smiled. "Not interested in shopping in any way?"

"Exactly. We ended up playing board games instead. How was your day, dear?"

"We had a couple car accident victims but their injuries were not life threatening."

"I'm glad for that, though I would wish they hadn't been in the accident in the first place."

The next morning Bella came to pick Nessie up. The child came running downstairs upon hearing her mother's voice and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy!"

Bella laughed "Good morning, Renesmee, did you have a good time with Grandma and Grandpa?"

She nodded. "Grandma told me a story about her and Grandpa and said they were vampires."

"Vampires, huh?"

"Yes."

She looked down at her. "And did you believe her?"

"No, I told her that vampires aren't real."

"They aren't, sweetie. I hope Grandma's story didn't cause any nightmares."

I shook my head. "It didn't. We didn't hear a peep from her the entire night."

"I was telling her a version of how I met Carlisle."

"And you decided to use vampires?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I wanted to add something exciting to the story," I told her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Carlisle. "Morning, ladies," he said, giving me a small kiss. He walked over and kissed both Nessie and Bella on their forehead.

Bella grinned. "Morning."

"How was your trip to New York?" I asked. She worked for a publishing house and they had sent her to a conference there.

"It was great, though I wish I had time to explore the city. I was either on a plane or in a conference meeting the entire trip," she said before adding, "I missed everyone."

I nodded. "We missed you too."

"Grandpa, I was telling Mommy Grandma's story."

"Were you, Nessie? And what did she say?"

"She was afraid that I had nightmares," Nessie answered.

"And I told her that she didn't," I added.

She put Nessie down. "Why don't you go get your things so we can go home," she told her.

"Alright, Mommy." Nessie ran out of the room and caught herself before she could trip on the rug.

Carlisle smiled at her and looked at the clock. He had to be at the work soon. "Is Edward still at the hospital?" he asked. Edward was a pediatrician at the same hospital where Carlisle worked.

Bella frowned. "Yes, I was surprised when I got his message that he had brought Renesmee here because he was called in for an emergency. I thought he had the night off."

"Well, you know Edward and how he is when one of his patients is in need," I told her. Edward hated to see anyone needlessly suffer, especially a child, and took each case to heart.

She nodded. "I do and that's one reason why I love him."

"I'll tell him that you want him to come home as soon as he can if I see him."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

Nessie walked back into the room with her overnight bag. We had a few clothes for her but she had a favorite blue nightgown that she liked to wear every night and a stuffed wolf named Jake that she kept near while she slept. Both were in the overnight bag she held.

"Ready?" Bella asked. Nessie nodded.

"Well, I guess we should go," she said, yawning.

I touched her shoulder. "Will you be alright dropping her at school Bella? You just got back from your trip."

"I'll be fine. I'll sleep while she's in school. I don't have to be back in the office until tomorrow," she said. With a mischievous grin, she added, "Besides it's your anniversary, I'm sure you have other things to do."

"You sound just like Emmett."

"You don't sound like Uncle Emmett mommy," Nessie said. Bella crimsoned as she realized what she had just said, she said while her daughter was in the room.

"We don't want you being late to school so say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa so we can go."

Nessie hugged both of us. "Bye."

"We'll see you later, sweetie," I said.

"Have fun at school," Carlisle added.

I went over to the window and watched as Bella drove out of the driveway in her 1953 Chevy truck. "It didn't seem so long ago when I was in her place taking Edward, Alice and Emmett to school," I murmured as the truck disappeared around the corner.

Carlisle came up beside me and took my left hand. His fingers played with the simple gold band on my ring finger. "Twenty-nine years ago I bumped into a young woman who ended up changing my life forever; and even after all these years together, raising three wonderful children and having a beautiful granddaughter, my heart still skips a beat when she smiles at me."

I took his hand and pulled him to me, molding my lips onto his.

When the kiss ended Carlisle cupped my cheek. "I love you, Esme, Happy Anniversary."


End file.
